d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Showbiz Tour 2013 Extras
and Alec Viera getting ready for a performance in the Boys and Girls Club of Martinez.]] Showbiz Tour 2013 Extras is the forty-first episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired August 27, 2015. The episode is considered a spin-off of "Showbiz Tour 2013". Episode Date: August 27, 2015 Preceded By: Jeff Followed By: This is Chad. Synopsis The episode consists of footage that didn't make it into "Showbiz Tour 2013". June 18, 2013 The episode starts at the Boys and Girls Club of Martinez. You see a moose head on a wall, and Jeremy Glenn and Alec Viera finishing up dressing for the performance. Kalani Quereto waits in the hallway. After the performance, back on the bus, Brody Rasmussen, Jeremy, and Travis Neal are explaining their performance. Travis says he and Jeremy had trouble getting to know some of the kids. They met one, and he was a Giants fan, and he hated Jeff Reed because he was a Dodgers fan. Jackson Wightman and Jonathan Orgill say "Hola" to the camera. on the Duck Tour.]] Cut ahead to San Francisco. There's some extra footage of the Bay Bridge. Cut ahead even later to the Duck Tour in Chinatown. The tour guide mentions that it's the longest-running continuous Chinatown in the western hemisphere. Alec says he'll blow his duck quacker for that fact. The tour guide points everyone's attention to a headless mannequin in the window of a store and calls it, "The Headless Bride," They continue on through the Stockton Street Tunnel, and everyone starts blowing their duck quackers. They also ride past AT&T Park and along the Embarcadero. and Alec Viera in the hotel room in the Holiday Inn Express.]] Cut ahead to Alec, Brody, Jeremy, and Travis' room at the Holiday Inn Express. Travis says Jeremy's dropping a bomb in the bathroom. Brody points out Chris O'Dowd to Alec in the TV guide, and they start talking about The IT Crowd. Brody also tells a story of how he was rooming with Jason Bromley and another guy in Reno, and Jason says he sleeps naked, so he'll get his own bed, and Brody told him, "Well, you don't get one," Jeremy walks out of the bathroom. After eating at Anchorage Square, they get dressed for their next performance. Cut ahead to Ghirardelli Square. Dallin Earl punches Jaren Garff in the arm repeatedly after he took a swig of his milkshake. Jeremy, sitting right next to them, gets annoyed, and rants on why little boys have to be so violent. Travis has some hot chocolate, and put the chocolate in the steamed milk, but it didn't do anything. Jaren says to mix it up and offers his spoon. Travis says he doesn't want to. , Dallin Earl, and Jeremy Glenn in the café in Ghirardelli Square.]] Cut ahead to Brody, Jeremy, Alec, and Travis back in their hotel room. Jeremy gets annoyed because Travis is filming him and he doesn't have any pants on. Jeremy puts on some pants. Alec offers to play Animal Crossing: New Leaf. He also reads something funny off his phone and says, "I'm a male cashier at McDonalds. First thing she want a McChicken, next thing she want is a..." and starts laughing. Jeremy finishes with, "A McDickin". Jeremy and Brody start into their pushup contest, but Alec makes them both laugh. Afterwards, they turn on the TV and flick through the channels a bit. June 19, 2013 .]] The next day, they pack up everything, and go down to the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum. Cut ahead into the museum, and you see a giant kaleidoscopic room. Kalani, Travis, and a bunch of other people walk across a walkway through a spinning room of lights to a hallway with red and green heads that look like they move. Cut ahead to the Mirror Maze. Travis finds Alec in the maze. They find the Emergency Exit, but not the actual exit. Kalani starts dancing to the music playing. Travis finds Brody, and then he and Kalani find the Entrance. Brody sees some people leaving and asks why they're leaving. Brody runs into his reflection, and Kalani says he's run into himself so much. in the gift shop of the Winchester Mystery House.]] Cut ahead to Pier 39. Dallin, Jaren, and Travis have found a creepy mannequin in a store window. Josh Bromley, Alec, and Travis watch the performer who prepares to walk on a bunch of broken glass. Cut ahead to the Winchester Mystery House. Jaren and Alec walk in along with everyone else, and walk right into the gift shop. Alec speculates they beat you across the head, and you end up back in the gift shop at the end. They climb up the switchback stairs. Maddy Auman poses on the balcony, and realizes Travis is taking a video instead of a picture. People In This Episode * Travis Neal * Jeremy Glenn * Alec Viera * Kalani Quereto * Brody Rasmussen * Jackson Wightman * Jonathan Orgill * Rebekah Folkman * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Anne Peterson * Michelle Liu * Maddy Auman Locations * Boys and Girls Club of Martinez, Martinez, California * The Bay Bridge, San Francisco, California * Chinatown, San Francisco, California * Stockton Street Tunnel, San Francisco, California * AT&T Park, San Francisco, California * The Embarcadero, San Francisco, California * Holiday Inn Express, San Francisco, California * Ghirardelli Square, San Francisco, California * Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum, San Francisco, California * Pier 39, San Francisco, California * The Winchester Mystery House, San Jose, California Trivia * Third "Extras" episode. * The parking lot next to AT&T Park that the Duck Tour rides past is the same lot where the fair in "LDS Night With The Giants 2010" is held. * While riding past AT&T Park on the Duck Tour, the tour guide mentions the Giants are playing the San Diego Padres. Coincidentally, this is the same team the Giants played in "Rick's Visit July 2011", and unlike the previous game, the Giants won this game back in 2013. * Dallin Earl drinks a mint chocolate milkshake at the café in Ghirardelli Square. This is the same drink he got last time he was there ("Christmas 2010 Extras"). * The table Dallin Earl, Travis Neal, Jenny Farrell, and Melinda Farrell sat at in the café in Ghirardelli Square, in "Christmas 2010", can be seen for a second when Travis Neal is looking for a spoon in this episode. Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes